Bob Barbas
Bob Barbas is a reporter and owner of media corporation Raptor News Network and is the undisputed “King of Media”.http://www.raptornews.com/article/fighting-the-bullet He is one of the demons holding power over Limbo City. Description In his human form, Bob looks like a slightly overweight, middle-aged man with a bad comb-over. He wears a crisp suit. As a demon, he appears as a large, digitized head made of moving and constantly reassembling pixels. Personality Bob is a textbook hero-hater. He seems to be a devout follower of religion and feels that he is doing "God's work" by publically intimidating and demonizing Dante and the other "terrorists" (Though the God he referred to is Mundus). His radical, extremist views on human morality means he will do whatever it takes to villanize Dante. Though at the beginning of the game, he is shown as a recurring gag character, he is later revealed to be a corrupt demon lord. Bob is extremely arrogant and loyal to Mundus, during boss battle constantly taunting and intimidating Dante with power of his master. Story The first glimpses of Bob are of his newscasts, where he often uses his show on Raptor as a soapbox to talk about his own personal beliefs, and usually to spread propaganda to the public, controlling the overall opinion Limbo City has on people like Dante and groups like The Order. However, Vergil reveals to Dante that Bob and the Raptor News Network are working for Mundus. They help keep his superiority over humans by keeping them monitored with their cameras, not just in Limbo City, but everywhere else in the world. Later on in the story, Dante targets Bob, as killing him will hinder Mundus' control on humans. He makes his way through an upside-down section of the city in order to reach the Raptor News Tower. In this upside-down area of Limbo, Bob tortures humans, demons and nephilim who do not follow Mundus' orders in his own personal prison. Once Dante arrives at the tower, he encounters Bob's demonic form. During the battle, Dante "goes inside" Bob and fight his way through hordes of demons that attack him while Bob reports the incident as "violent, shocking footage" of Dante murdering innocent people, commenting on his background and making Dante seem like nothing but a violent terrorist, who even spread sexual disease. During the battle, Bob reports that The Order is being raided by SWAT teams, who are targeting Vergil and Kat. This only angers Dante, while Bob taunts him that they cannot hope to defeat Mundus. At the end of the battle, Dante shoots Bob Barbas' human form, killing him, and acquiring the Aquila. Bob.jpg|Dante confronting Bob's demon form dmc-bob-barbas.jpg Powers and abilities Bob is able to control Limbo to some extent, bending reality to his desires and creating hindrances to stop Dante. Among his abilities is powerful beam of energy emitted from his tower's core that is able to disintegrate large spaces of matter and deal considerable damage to Dante as he ventures closer to Bob's lair. Bob Barbas's true form is confronted at virtual core of his tower. During boss battle he alters reality freely, attacking Dante with electrical discharges and pixel holograms. When deprived of health, Bob can transport Dante in fake virtual broadcasts depicting him "slaughtering innocent civilians", which, in fact, are Bob's demon minions. The only way to materialize Bob and deal damage to him is to hijack his power supply channels by attacking with Eryx, which leave him temporarily vulnerable to Dante's attacks. Background Barbas is one of the seventy two demons of the Ars Goetia and is the Great President of Hell. He answers truly on hidden or secret information and is depicted as a lion. Barbas' demonic form is a giant talking head, which ironically newscasters are often called with derogatory connotations. The Raptor News Network and Bob Barbas are parodies of Fox News and Bill O'Reilly, respectively. During the battle against Bob, he even screams Bill O'Reilly's notorious "we'll do it live!" References Category:DmC Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:DmC Bosses Category:Antagonists